


Sleep Deprivation

by KyLeigh7



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLeigh7/pseuds/KyLeigh7
Summary: Edward Nygma kidnaps Red Robin and has a conversation about hallucinations(First time writing a one shot. Also first time finishing a story so-)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Sleep Deprivation

Edward looked at his watch. "Where is he?" 

Tim sighed from his seat in a barred cell. "Your riddle was very vague. Do you know how many possible answers there are to it?"

"Riddles are supposed to be vague!" exclaimed Ed. "Obviously you don't know how it works."

"Can we just hurry this up?" Tim asked. "This is supposed to be my sleep night. I only have these once in a few weeks."

Edward looked up from his watch. "How aren't you dead?"

"I honestly have no idea," said Tim in response. "I mean, I can see all sorts of stuff that isn't here."

"I know how that feels." Ed nodded. "It is not fun." He stared at the ground as he remembered the days after he 'killed' Oswald. 

"Yeah!" agreed Tim. "Especially when you start to see people."

"Mhm," Ed said. "Especially when you see your best friend suducing you," he whispered to himself. 

"What?"

"What?"

\----

"So you imagined that your best friend, The Penguin, sang to you after you murdered him," Tim asked. 

The two were sitting across from each other on the floor, only divided by the prison bars between them.

"More or less."

"That's pretty gay," Tim stated as he continued to eat from the ice cream carton that Edward had given him. 

"Why'd you start hallucinating about him anyway?" Tim asked. 

"I 'killed' him and I kinda missed him," Edward said with a shrug. 

"You killed him?"

"It was an attempt. You see, he killed my girlfriend because he was jealous, I 'killed' him, he came back, he froze me, we became partners again," Ed said with air quotes around killed. "It was a whole thing."

"Sounds like you guys are gay for eachother," Tim said with a mouthful of ice cream. 

"Oswald maybe. Me no," Ed said. "I mean, he named a dog after me and brought me back to life. He's pretty head over heels for me."

Tim nodded. "Yeah, naming a dog after someone is pretty gay." 

Ed looked at his watch. "Oh, I lost track of time. You were supposed to be dead thirty minutes ago."

Ed stood up and pulled out a gun. "Thanks for the talk. It was really insightful with ny relationship with Oswald and such. I'll take it into consideration next time I speak to him once he's out of prison."

"Is that my sleep deprivation kicking in or is that Batman behind you?" Tim pointed behind Edward. 

Ed was knocked out by Batman before he could even see him. 

"Thanks Bruce," Tim said.

\----

Edward walked into the meeting room to see a man in the chair across from where he was supposed to sit. 

Edward took a seat. "Who are you?"

Instead of an answer he was handed a piece of paper. 

He unfolded it and read it in his head:

_I hope this letter find you well,_

_Once I am out I will get you. Just hold on for a little while longer._

_Sincerely,_  
_What eats fish_

Edward smiled. "Oh, Oswald."

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing some sleep deprived Tim and some after Arkham Edward.


End file.
